Promises - R27
by ijuinpurples
Summary: They promised they will stay alive and live together happily. Yet, fates seem to toy around them causing them to break the promise again and again. Will the promise ever be fulfilled? AU. OOC. Reincarnation! Rated T for shounen ai elements. Reborn x Fem!Tsuna, Parental!Reborn, eventually R27. Disclaimer: I do not own both the picture and KHR.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano.**_

* * *

There was once a princess with long brown hair and honey brown eyes. She treated every person in the kingdom equally and with kindness regardless of their status. That was why she was loved by all.

There was a knight with jet black hair and curly sideburns. His job was to protect the princess from any harm in the shadow.

They first met each other when both of them are fifteen years old. The princess was kidnapped and the boy who was just a commoner stumbled upon her and rescued her. From then onwards, the boy whose heart has been captivated by the princess vowed to protect her forever. That was the only reason why he trained hard and applied to be a knight. It was all to protect her.

A princess and a knight.

They knew that their relationships are against the rule of the kingdom. Yet, they can't help but to fall in love with each other. The princess was even willing to give up her title just to be with him.

But, war happened. The knight and the rest of the army were sent by the king to defeat the enemies.

That night, just before the knight ready to go to the battlefield, the princess came to see him off.

"Promise me you will come back here safely. Don't leave me alone here", said the princess while holding the knight's hands.

"I promised. Same goes for you too. Promise me to take good care of yourself. There is no doubt that the enemies will send people to attack the castle. Be careful and stay alive."

"Of course I will. You idiot."

Both of them kissed as to seal the promise.

But, fate seems to toy them around. The kingdom won the war but with a big sacrifice. Three quarters of the soldiers were wiped out and the knight died.

The princess' heart broke upon hearing the news. That day, the whole castle was filled with gloomy atmosphere. None of the people in the castle has the mood to celebrate the victory as they heard the crying of their beloved princess.

Despite the pain in her heart that won't heal, the princess decided to continue with her life. She did not want to break the promise after all. _This time, you owe me. I'm not going to let you break the promise next time._

* * *

There was a little boy with gravity defying brown hair running on a dusty road for his life. He was on his way to go back to his village with both his parents in a carriage when they were attacked by a gang of thieves. Both his parents and the coachman died when the gang couldn't find much valuable things to be stolen. Both his parents tried to distract the thieves to stall time for their only son to run away safely.

The little boy ran as fast as he could with tears scrolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He eventually ran into the forest to hide from the thieves and now he was lost. He wandered around aimlessly till he became too tired and collapsed under a big tree.

There was a hunter with spiky black hair hunting in the forest. The hunter was chasing after a deer when he saw a little boy lying unconsciously on the forest ground. As much as he doesn't like children, he can't leave the child alone in the forest full of unknown creatures. So, he decided to pick up the boy and headed home.

When the seven years old boy woke up in a cottage, he was afraid. He has no idea where he was. He nearly fell out of the bed when he heard someone called him. He turned around to see a tall man leaning on the wall and stares at him.

"Hey, you finally awake. Now, tell me what your name is and where you live so that I can send you home."

The little boy began to cry his eyes out again when he heard the word 'home'. This caused the hunter to panic as he didn't know how to comfort a crying child. That was one of the reasons why he disliked kids.

The hunter has no other choice but to approach the boy and hug him awkwardly to calm him down. It took another hour before the boy finally stopped crying and it took another one for the boy to start talking and introduced himself while eating.

The hunter was having a dilemma whether he should just send the boy back to his village or to take care of the boy himself. But, when he saw the boy thanked him for the meal with a little smile, he was drawn to the boy and so, he chose the latter option. He wanted to see the boy smile more.

"Hey, why don't you stay here with me? You have nowhere else to go right? I can't guarantee that I can take good care of you but at least, I won't let you starve or get hurt again."

The little boy was actually surprised to hear that. He honestly thought that the hunter will send him away after the meal as the hunter was clearly not really comfortable with children. Nevertheless, he was grateful for that offer. And he accepted it.

Five years has passed since both of them are living together. The hunter never regrets his decision to take care of the boy. His everyday life became livelier with the presence of the boy.

One day, the hunter received a letter informing him that his grandpa has passed away and he was told to attend the funeral. The whole journey back and forth would take three days.

"Dad, can you please don't go?" The boy asked the hunter which he already considered as his new father.

"Why?" The hunter was curious. He used to leave his son alone for a couple of days to do some works and the son never complained about it.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If you insist to go, I want to tag along."

"Silly. There is nothing to worry about. Just stay here and watch the house for me. I promise you that I will be fine", the hunter said with a gentle voice while ruffling his son's hair.

Albeit he was unwilling to let his father go, he trusted his father's words that he will be fine. But, his father never comes back after three days. Instead, he received news telling him that the carriage that his father was in has involved in an accident and his father died on the spot.

The boy cried. He regret why he didn't insist on coming along with his father. Now, he is left all alone forever. _Why? Just why you didn't keep the promise to me?_

* * *

There was a well-known doctor in the town that was rumour to be a prodigy as he can cure almost every illness. Despite his cold demeanour towards other people, he was well respected and many women attempted to flirt with him as he was not only young, but he was also good-looking.

There was a petite young girl with messy brown hair who lives near the doctor's house. She cooked for the doctor and often helped to clean the doctor's house. In fact, she was the only person in the town to which the doctor opened his heart to. She was the only one to whom the doctor spent his time with when he was not treating patients. Her kind heart and her warm smile have managed to melt the ice that enclosed his heart ever since both his parents passed away in a fire.

The doctor was planning to propose to her when the girl caught some mysterious disease. He tried everything that he could to cure her but failed. The girl's body weaken over days to the state that she can't even get off from her bed.

Sensing that her end was near, the girl looked at the doctor who was sitting beside her bed and said in a slow voice. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can last any longer."

The doctor immediately held the girl's hand. "No, I am not going to give up. I know this is selfish of me but please, just hang on. I am trying a new combination of medication. Maybe, it will work this time. Please don't leave me. We promised to live happily together, didn't we? I haven't proposed officially to you yet. We still have a long journey to go together." Tears threaten to fall down from the closed eyes.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you. Aren't you well known as the cold stoic doctor? I'm sure you can move on without me. I want you to continue living your life to the fullest. Consider this as a sort of favour that you owe me". The girl said while caressing the doctor's face and wiped away the tear.

The doctor was about to answer her when the girl's hand stopped and fell back to the bed. He opened his eyes to find that his beloved already slipped into an eternal slumber.

* * *

There was a young man dressed in an office suit walking down by the road. He was on his way back to his home when he heard something crashed and people shouting at the end of the road. Normally, he just ignored them since it had nothing to do with him. But, this time, somehow, he felt compelled to go and see what happened.

When he joined the crowds that slowly formed at the end of the road, he saw a young brunet lying in the middle of the road in a pool of blood. Apparently, he was hit by a car when he tried to save a puppy. A tear rolled down his cheek. _Tears? Why am I crying? I don't even know the boy. So, why? Why does my heart feel so painful? Like I just lost someone precious to me._

There was a teenager walking down the road with his hands full of grocery bags. He was enjoying the views surrounding him when he saw a puppy trying to cross the road. He immediately dropped the grocery bags and rushed to catch the puppy before any accidents happened.

However, luck was not by his side. He didn't see a car coming at his way with a high speed. The driver couldn't stop himself in time and the car hit the boy with full force. The impact was strong enough to cause him to plunge a few metres away from the car.

 _Am I going to die here? Well, at least I managed to save the puppy. There isn't anyone who will mourn over my death anyway. Maybe, it is a good thing that I die now. But, why? Why does I feel guilty in my heart?_ As the boy began to lose consciousness, he muttered a sorry.

* * *

There is a young hitman in the mafia world with spiky black hair and curly sideburns. He is known as the greatest hitman in the world for he never fails in any of the missions that he took. The hitman name is Reborn.

Reborn is asked by Vongola Nono to train a young teenager named Sawada Tsunayoshi to be Vongola Decimo. He thought that this was an easy task. Surely, there will not be another person who is as clumsy as his previous student, Dino Cavallone. But, he is wrong. The direct decendant of the Vongola Primo is the clumsiest person he ever met throughout his whole life.

Yet, as he spends more time with Tsuna, training him, watching him grows into a great leader, he can't help but becoming more attached to him. And the feelings slowly turn into love. He used to loath his life as the greatest hitman because he got cursed to be an arcobaleno due to that. But now, he is grateful that he chose that path because he gets to know Tsuna. The bright sky that illuminates and replaces his dark world.

There is a young brunet with gravity defying brown hair and honey brown eyes who live with his mother in Namimori town. He is known as dame-Tsuna because of his poor grades, wimpy attitudes and lack of athleticism. He thought that he will never succeed in his pathetic life.

However, his life changes when an infant who claims to be the greatest hitman in the world suddenly came to tutor him and train him to be a mafia boss. He admits he hates it at first because Reborn only brings chaos to his life. But, he changes his opinions about Reborn not long after that. Despite Reborn's constant spartan trainings, he did have a lot of fun. More than he can ever imagine. He gains a lot of friends too. All because of Reborn. His respect and care towards his tutor soon turns into love as they spend more time together.

xxx

It has been two years since Tsuna has officially became the tenth boss of the Vongola. He is having a meeting with all his guardians in the mansion when the enemies attacked. All the guardians go to defend different parts of the mansion while Tsuna and Reborn focus on the attack in the centre of the HQ.

As both Tsuna and Reborn are busy defeating the enemies, they didn't realise someone aiming a gun at Tsuna from far away. Rather, it's a robot, hidden within an illusion casted by the enemies. It was too late when Reborn realised it, so the only thing he can do is to push Tsuna out of the way. As a result, Reborn was shot at the chest instead of Tsuna.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna's flame flares up rapidly to the surrounding; knocking off all the enemies within 500 metre radius and at the same time alerts the rest of the guardians.

"Ryohei, quick! Reborn was shot." Tsuna speaks through his headphone.

xxx

Tsuna and the rest of the guardians are waiting in a room in front of the operation room as Ryohei and his medical team are treating Reborn. Tsuna is walking forth and back nervously. The rest of them trying to calm him down but fail, so they just sit on the sofa in the room except for Mukuro who went out to clean up the mess and Hibari who just lean on the wall at the corner of the room.

Ryohei hasn't come out from the operation room despite more than an hour has passed. Tsuna becoming more worried and his hyper intuition is not helping him at all. Tsuna is so worry that Yamamoto has to use his rain flame to calm him down while Gokudera puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder from time to time.

"Calm down, Juudaime. I'm sure Reborn-san will be alright. He is the strongest out of all of us."

"That's right, Tsuna. Don't worry. Ryohei-senpai will surely heal Reborn."

Suddenly, Tsuna runs out from the room and put his hand on the door of the operation room. His hyper intuition is nudging him to do something before it is too late.

"Reborn! This is an order! You better not die! I will not forgive you if you break your promise this time! Do you get it?" Tsuna shouts out loudly while banging the door. He doesn't know why but those words just blurted out of his mouth.

After another agonizing twenty minutes, Ryohei comes out from the room exhaustly but with a smile on his face. Tsuna never feel so relieve in his life other than the time when he managed to solve the arcobaleno curse. As all the worries are gone, Tsuna's knees give out and he collapsed onto the floor.

Meanwhile, after Reborn was shot, he lost consciousness. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself lost in an abyss of darkness. No matter what he does or where he goes, he can't seem to find a way out. The atmosphere makes him feel sleepy and he slowly loses his memory and his will. Just as he is about to close his eyes, he feels someone calling him. _Who is calling me?_

A flash of an image of a certain brunet comes into his mind. _Tsuna! He is calling for me!_ Reborn snaps out from his trance and he sees a puff of light floating in front of him. His hands reach for the warm light which slowly engulfs him and he lost consciousness again.

When Reborn wakes up, the first thing that he saw is a mob of brown hair settled right beside him on the bed. Tsuna is sleeping with his arms folded below his head. Reborn slowly cover him with his blanket.

The movement causes Tsuna to wake up. "Reborn, I'm so glad you finally wake up", said Tsuna with teary eyes.

"How long has I been sleeping?"

"Three days. You idiot. You have me worried for three days. You shouldn't have got yourself shot instead of me. I could have blocked it with my mantle. What if the bullet has hit your heart directly? You could have….."

Tsuna's babbling is cut off by the kiss of Reborn on his lips. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I was just panic that time. You were so busy fending off the enemies and I couldn't repel the bullet with my shot in time. But, I promised you, didn't I, that I will stay by yourside forever? I will not die so easily. I'm not called the greatest hitman for nothing. And how dare you call me an idiot and underestimate me? Looks like I need to punish this student of mine once I completely recover." Reborn smirked before muffling any of Tsuna's protests with yet another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of the story. First time writing** **R27. The whole idea for this story actually popped up in my head when I was half asleep. I actually tried to make Reborn reincarnates as a girl at least once but failed epically. I can't really imagined Reborn as a girl/woman. XD. I didn't put Reborn and Tsuna as lovers for all the previous lives because it will be kind of bored. And of course the personality varies during each life. Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot and feel free to review.**

 **Timeline starting from medieval era to the future.**


End file.
